Stay Alive And Be Yourself (français)
by TheWorstFangirl
Summary: Ce n'est peut-être pas la fanfiction à laquelle vous vous attendiez. Mais svp, lisez : partager ce texte me tiens beaucoup à cœur. (J'écrirai des Phanfic ou du Troyler par la suite). Je le dédie à la Clique Française


**Bønjøur ! Non, ce n'est pas une fanfiction (ou** **phanfiction pour le Phandom ah ah), mais un coup de gueule que je tenais à passer (et j'ai pensé qu'il y aurait des gens aptes à comprendre ce que je pense sur cette plateforme ). Je l'ai publié ici car je tenais à le partager avec le public qu'est celui de la fanfiction**.

J'ai écrit ça dans un élan d'inspiration. Ce n'est peut-être pas impeccable, mais dites-moi si ça vous a plu ou parlé... J'attends vos avis.

Bønne lecture !

(Je sais le début est bizarre, mais lisez jusqu'au bout svp)

Hier j'ai observé les étoiles.

Je marchais en direction du bloc sanitaire quand je me suis sentie oppressée. J'ai levé la tête et au dessus de moi s'étendait un ciel brillant d'étoile. J'ai eu envie de m'allonger et je ne m'en suis pas privée. Je sentais l'herbe fraîche sous mon corps et l'odeur des pins me remontait aux narines. Je l'humais tout essayant de repérer des constellations dans le vaste ciel silencieux. Le poids de la voute céleste me clouait au sol et la gravité m'attirait plus que jamais. S'il avait fait jour, on aurait pu percevoir de la peur dans mes yeux.

Je voulais disparaître, me faire aspirer par le sol, et le ciel m'écrasait. De toute façon je ne suis qu'un être insignifiant parmi quelques milliards d'autres dans l'immensité de l'univers.

Tuez moi.

Tuez moi.

Aidez-moi à m'échapper

Emportez moi loin.

Loin de ce monde de fous.

De cette société meurtrière.

De cette jeunesse meurtrie.

Je veux vivre.

Je veux vivre une vie que j'aurais choisie. Pas une vie imposée.

Je ne veux plus vivre sous le jugement permanent d'adolescents stupides.

Je veux être moi-même.

Je veux avoir cette liberté.

Mais il faudrait aller ailleurs.

Dans un endroit où les gens sont égaux.

Où il existe une harmonie.

Où l'on est pas obligé de se ressembler les uns les autres pour être accepté.

Un monde ou la couleur de peau n'a pas d'importance.

Où l'orientation sexuelle n'a pas d'importance.

Où l'on peut pratiquer le culte voulu.

Où personne n'est persécuté.

Parce qu'on est tous différents et qu'on doit faire avec.

Parce que sinon on serait pris dans une guerre permanente.

Alors voilà.

Des fois je veux partir.

M'envoler au loin pour rejoindre les étoiles. Une étoile qui brille parmi d'autres étoiles qui brillent. Mais peut-être que c'est les mêmes histoires chez les étoiles ? Certaines brillent plus que d'autres. Et les autres ? Certaines sont presque inexistantes. On les remarque à peine. Nos yeux les voient sans les voir. Ils peuvent les voir, mais pas les regarder. Ils ne peuvent pas agir.

Je voudrait être une étoile. Une étoile brillante. Nous sommes tous des étoiles, mais nous devons apprendre à briller. A briller grâce aux aspects de notre propre personnalité. Briller par nos défauts comme nos qualités. C'est parce que les étoiles sont différentes qu'on peut les nommer. Si elles étaient toutes pareilles, elle n'auraient aucun intérêt. On ne daignerait même pas regarder le ciel.

Mais mêmes les plus brillantes se font parfois engloutir par des trous noir. Et puis quand l'étoile meurt, son cœur explose. L'explosion affecte toujours les autres astres proches d'elle.

Un jour ce sera mon tour. On y passera tous. Mais je veux mourir en étant moi. Parce que j'en ai marre. Marre de me faire passer par quelqu'un d'autre.

Comment une personne superficielle peut elle se vanter d'être appréciée ? C'est l'image qu'elle s'est construite que les autres apprécient. Une image étrangement similaire à toute les autres. Mais si on déchire son masque, est ce que les autres l'apprécieront toujours autant ?

Je ne demande pas grand chose. Je demande juste à ce que mon image reflète ce que je suis vraiment au fond.

Je refuse de porter un masque. Peut être qu'une bonne partie des gens ne m'apprécieront pas mais au moins si certains m'apprécient ce sera pour ce que je serais vraiment. Alors je pourrais m'en vanter.

Bon maintenant, j'arrête les comparaisons avec les étoiles. C'est stupide. Comme si les étoiles avaient une âme... Ce sont de simples astres tous similaires et tous différents. Comme nous.

(J'ai dit que j'arrêtais !)

Les temps changent, les personnes changent : les mentalités changent.

Je crois que j'ai changé. Non, excusez-moi, je suis sûre d'avoir changé. Je le sais.

Je n'ai plus le même regard sur ce monde, ni la même vision des choses ou des gens.

J'ai compris beaucoup de choses aussi. Que la société n'est présente que pour tuer les gens. Elle nous tue. Elle nous ronge de l'intérieur, nous enlève tous ce qui en nous fais que l'on est nous. Elle prend notre personnalité et fait de nous un clone qui pourra rentrer dans la norme. Et le plus dur est de la retrouver, notre personnalité. Bien enfouie quelque part, hors de portée. Seuls les plus courageux pourront la récupérer sans que le peur ne les freine. La pire des peur : celle d'être jugé par les autres.

Mais on ne devrait pas construire notre personnalité en fonction des autres (ce ne serait plus une personnalité). Il faudrait ne plus avoir peur des autres. Mais les autres constituent une poignée de gens qui commettent le pire des péchés : ils jugent.

Ils créent des discriminations. Ils se mettent à plusieurs contre une personne qui aurait eu le malheur d'être différente.

Ils s'en prennent aux personnes qu'ils jugent faibles. Mais ce sont eux les plus faibles : ils sont lâches.

C'est là que chacun entre en jeu.

Faisons leur comprendre que c'est fini. Que l'on a plus peur d'être soi-même.

On a le droit d'être qui on veut.

Le droit de dire ce que l'on veut.

De faire ce que l'on veut.

De porter ce que l'on veut.

De se coiffer comme on veut.

D'écouter la musique que l'on veut.

Mais on a pas le droit de coller des étiquettes a des gens que l'on ne connait pas.

La peur est un sentiment normal. Un sentiment humain.

Nous sommes tous des humains. Nous sommes tous plus ou moins sensibles et nous ressentons tous.

Alors arrêtons.

Arrêtons de nous faire souffrir les uns les autres. Ça ne nous apporte rien. C'est purement inutile. C'est puérile, aussi.

Mais il faut vivre avec son temps, même si ce n'est pas toujours simple. Ce serait tellement plus simple si tout le monde pouvait être heureux...

Mais comme je l'ai dit, rien n'est simple. Alors par pitié, n'empirons rien.

Je ne peux vous donner qu'un conseil :

 ** _STAY ALIVE_**

M.B (TheWorstFangirl)

Mot de la fin :

Voilà. Je pense que c'est à peu près tout. Je vous laisse l'interpréter comme vous le souhaitez. En attendant, en cas de déprime, je vous conseille d'aller écouter du Twenty One Pilots ou du My Chemical Romance voire du Nirvana, ça ne pourra vous faire que du bien (ou allez regarder des vidéos de Dan et Phil)

 _Bye, friends_


End file.
